1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable seat for a baby stroller with one-handed inclination control, and more particularly, to a seat that is detachably connected to a baby stroller frame, the inclination of which can be modified by one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The seat of a traditional baby stroller is normally secured to a stroller frame and the inclination of the back support generally cannot be modified for comfort of the baby sitting therein. Sitting in the baby stroller for a long time without changing body position is always difficult for a baby as well as an adult. Recently, baby strollers were improved as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,641, U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,649, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,754, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,265, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,584, all of which are furnished with a back support that can be rotated to adjust the inclination.
Although the above-mentioned US patents each have a different structure, they are have a common problem. Although the inclination of the backrest is adjustable, the seat support is still fixed. Moreover, the strollers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,318, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,327, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,574 are provided with a seat support formed integrally with a back support, and have a pair of control mechanisms for modifying the inclination of the seat.
However, the operations for modifying the inclination via said mechanisms are normally inconvenient, as the users must always use both hands to manipulate the mechanism simultaneously on both sides of the stroller frame. Furthermore, once a user is utilizing both hands to modify the inclination on both sides simultaneously, they will have no extra hand available to prevent the baby from tumbling out of the seat once the seat is released by the mechanisms and suddenly becomes rotatable.